


Лодочник, встречавший Смерть

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Slavery, Storytelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я знаю все истории, – говорит Чужой. – Знаю все начала и все концы. Но то, как их рассказывают, всегда меняется. И Самуэль знает намного больше, чем сам считает».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лодочник, встречавший Смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boatman, Crossed by Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914377) by [jukeboxhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/pseuds/jukeboxhound). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Dishonored. Бетинг - [Veldrin Mith](http://www.diary.ru/member/?912649).  
> AU по отношению к истории о появлении Чужого.  
>  _Примечания:_  
>  Марсель — прямой четырехугольный парус, ставящийся на мачтах вторым снизу.  
> Дромон — быстроходное парусно-гребное судно византийского военно-морского флота.

— В начале была Бездна...

— А откуда взялась Бездна?

— Эмили, — шепчет Корво, и одновременно с ним Самуэль говорит:

— Простите меня, ваше величество, но этот вопрос лучше задать людям более образованным, чем я.

— Рассказывайте дальше, Самуэль, — торопит его Каллиста.

Самуэль делает большой глоток пива и возобновляет рассказ — его голос звучит тихо, но уверенно во внимательной тишине "Песьей ямы". Разговоры с Самуэлем иногда были тем единственным, что не давало Корво перерезать себе горло после какой-нибудь из миссий, порученных ему Хэвлоком. И даже сейчас при звуках этого голоса Корво чувствует, как привычное — несмотря на относительно мирную жизнь в Дануолле, в немалой степени являющуюся заслугой Пьеро, Соколова и их лекарства — напряжение отпускает его плечи.

— В начале была Бездна, и Бездна была началом, — Самуэль с привычной серьезностью возвращается к рассказу. — Время тогда шло иначе, чем сейчас: иногда оно бежало стремительно, будто спешило куда-то, а иногда — полностью замирало, как корабль в штиль. Бездна не была чем-то — лишь светом, тьмой и пространством между ними.

— Потом в самом ее центре возник камешек — совсем крошечный, но он все рос и рос, пока, как всякая живая тварь, не сделал первый вздох. Это первое существо вдохнуло тусклый свет Бездны, а выдохнуло уже то, что мы называем водой. Оно выросло таким большим, что брюхо Бездны лопнуло, и Его тело развернулось в стороны, совсем как марсель в первом плавании. И в этот миг впервые появилось нечто Чужое Бездне.

— Если Бездна — это все, то как что-то может быть чужим ей?

Пока Каллиста призывает Эмили помолчать, капитан Карноу, прикрывшись пивной кружкой, тихо смеется, Сесилия улыбается, а Корво хмурится. Самуэль же с благодушным спокойствием продолжает свой рассказ.

— Тело Чужого было большим и сильным. Иногда оно принимало форму обширных равнин и пустынь Пандуссии, а иногда — мрачных гор старого доброго Гристоля. Вода, которую Оно выдохнуло, смешалась с Его собственными плодными водами и обернулась океанами, такими же неизмеримо глубокими, как сама Бездна. Если вы никогда не видели бездонных водоворотов, ваше величество, то считайте, что вам повезло. Они любого мужчину...

— Или девочку?

— ...или девочку заставят ощутить себя крошечной песчинкой в жерновах мироздания. Океаны колебались вместе с дыханием Чужого — и появлялись волны и течения, а пузыри воздуха, что поднимались из глубин, превращались в ветра и бури. А Его огромное, как луна, сердце своим стуком вызывало гром и кровью, что сияла, как солнце, гнало хаос Бездны по Его венам.

— Ух ты... — восторженно выдыхает Эмили себе под нос, и Корво прячет улыбку.

— Но, когда время пошло и остановилось, и снова пошло, Чужое начало скучать. Оно видело начало и конец времен во всех подробностях, и ничего никогда не менялось. Поэтому Оно _заставило_ мир измениться, воспользовавшись всей той силой, что, несомненно, была у Него, как у порождения самой Бездны.

— Оно вырастило зубы и откусило себе язык, и кровь Чужого расплескалась вокруг. Казалось, что океан внезапно наполнился звездами, да-да, совсем как небо у вас за окном, ваше величество. Их было так много, что некоторые из них перелились на небосклон, и поэтому мы видим ночью дорожку из звезд, идущую с востока на запад, по ходу солнца. 

Эмили приходится с силой зажать подол платья в кулачках, чтобы удержаться от вопросов.

— Звезды в океане становились все больше и больше, пока они не вздохнули впервые и не развернули свои большие сильные тела на спине у Чужого, совсем как когда-то, родившись, сделало Оно само. Чужое назвало этих новых существ _китами_.

— Не левиафанами?

— Есть только один настоящий левиафан, ваше величество. Но мне кажется, что нет большой разницы между левиафаном и китом, насколько мы, люди, можем судить об этом. Я знавал нескольких китобоев, которые уверяли меня, что они суть одно и то же. Хотя вам лучше спросить у кого-нибудь из этих натурфилософов; не мне решать, что правда, а что вымысел.

Корво клянется, что, если Эмили решит последовать совету Самуэля, он сделает все, чтобы у Соколова с его одержимостью внезапно появились неотложные дела в самой дальней часть Башни.

— А звезды в небе не стали расти, как те, что в океане. Они так и остались крохотными зародышами душ, которые смогут когда-нибудь измениться, но готовы радостно ждать своего времени. А пока оно не пришло, они напевают друг другу, чтобы скоротать бесконечные годы ожидания. Киты в океанах тоже поют песни своим далеким братьям и сестрам — вот поэтому китовая песнь может заставить даже самого просоленного моряка расплакаться. А еще, поэтому звезды в небе могут указывать нам путь в дальних морях.

. . .

**Весь город утопает в зеленом, красном и белом.** Под зелеными флагами красные одежды волочатся по грязи, в которую снег превратился под танцующими ногами — так всегда бывает в то время, что люди в своем стремлении упорядочить слишком большой для них мир называют месяцем семян. Сегодня ни одно колесо не должно проворачиваться, поэтому мельницы затихли, и все повозки недвижно стоят в конюшнях. 

Пешком через весь город танцоры несут свою ношу: соломенную куклу на рукоятке от маслобойки. Они держат ее высоко, так, чтобы даже в тусклом свете дня все видели ее яркие белые одежды и красный плащ и чтобы ее ленты свободно трепетали на холодном ветру. Другие танцоры несут палки со сплетенными из соломы квадратами, поставленными на угол. Вокруг них, напоминая Чужому разводы масла на воде, трепещет еще больше лент. Люди стоят вдоль улиц, смеясь и хлопая проходящим мимо танцорам. На многих видны разные украшение и ожерелья, тоже сплетенные из соломы. В воздухе стоят запахи грязи, свежего хлеба и человеческого пота, а еще гниющих водорослей и соли от близкого океана.

Никто не обращает внимания на разглядывающего толпу юношу с черными глазами. Он просто наблюдает, как люди танцуют и смеются, едят и играют в ожидании скорого прихода теплых дней. Обычно люди ничем не выделяются из толпы себе подобных, но _некоторые_ из них иногда притягивают к себе внимание Чужого, как внимание ткачихи притягивает узелок на нити — даже самый крохотный. Такой же, какой сейчас тянет Чужого к докам.

Там работают отец и два его сына — чинят лодку, севшую на мель среди камней, и младший сын стоит ближе к концу дока, обращенному к морю. У них в одежде нет ничего зеленого, красного или белого. Нет у них и украшений из соломы, и с каждым раздающимся с улицы особенно громким криком гуляк у отца все сильнее напрягаются плечи. Один раз он даже чертит в воздухе букву "С", пересеченную линией, — знак Аббатства, который используют простые люди. 

Он не знает, что его старший сын прячет под курткой костяной амулет, делающий его самую капельку сильнее. Он не знает, что его младший сын смотрит в море и думает, что, уплыв далеко-далеко, он мог бы прикоснуться к горизонту. Он не знает, что его старший сын влюблен в девушку, которая устроила у себя в амбаре святилище Чужого; она собирает кости морских существ, выловленных городскими рыбаками, а потом вырезает из них амулеты и пропитывает их собственной кровью (хотя, правды ради стоит добавить, что об этом не знает и сам его старший сын).

Отец не знает, что однажды, через несколько лет, его младший сын влюбится и купит кольцо, но потом потеряет эту женщину — она предпочтет другого мужчину из-за богатства. Самуэль отвернется от веры в Аббатство ради моря и выбросит кольцо в воду, потому что море — единственная женщина, которая ему на самом деле нужна. 

Ему случится пережить ужасные и удивительные события, и однажды, когда он будет совсем один, в окружении лишь соленой воды и ночного неба, он осознает, насколько ничтожен перед лицом безграничной Бездны. И тогда он начнет собирать истории, которые иначе оказались бы забыты, остались бы лишь отголосками в Бездне; а через несколько десятков лет именно ему доведется стать лодочником для самого интересного персонажа таких историй. А еще Самуэль будет знать о пространствах между мирами и о потайных местечках в море, о которых не известно никому, кроме него, и хотя он никогда не получит метки, он станет человеком, который, в какой-то мере, будет понимать Чужого лучше всех.

Но пока Самуэль терпеливо трудится, подчиняясь давлению простодушной веры своего отца и слепой влюбленности старшего брата. Мечтам о бесконечном горизонте и соленых брызгах в лицо придется подождать его на краю Бездны.

Когда веселье в городе наконец затихает, Чужой поднимает руку и словно сдувает что-то с ладони. От гавани налетает порыв ветра, мягко обдавая Самуэля туманом и солью — будто давая обещание. Сегодня вечером, когда Самуэль уйдет прогуляться по берегу дальше обычного, чтобы сбежать из тесного домика отца, он найдет в песке костяной амулет. Он не узнает, что тот делает, пока в середине морского боя адмирал не отдаст неудачный приказ, и их корабль не развалится напополам — вся команда погибнет, а вот Самуэлю удастся спастись, получив лишь переломы ноги и нескольких ребер. Вскоре после этого он не заметит кучку речных хрустаков, и хотя от их кислоты останутся ужасные шрамы, он все же не потеряет ни головы, ни конечностей.

Чужой видит, каким мир был и каким он может стать — во всех его бесконечных вариациях — и иногда он позволяет себе немного подтолкнуть события в желаемую сторону.

. . .

Самуэль замолкает, чтобы глотнуть еще пива. Никто не нарушает краткой тишины, не желая разрывать тонкое кружево рассказа, что сплетает этот старик с обветренным лицом.

— Время шло дальше, и плоть Чужого изменила форму под воздействием океанов. Вы же видели пещеры в утесах за Дануоллом, да? Свод Его черепа превратился в огромный континент, Его позвонки стали островами, а ребра — рифами, что могут потопить целый флот. Время шло дальше, и киты стали творить своих собственных существ, откусывая себе языки и позволяя каплям светящейся масляной крови уплывать в океан — точь-в-точь как фонарики, что освещают Клеверинг в темноте. Тогда появились совсем уж необычные твари — в нашем языке теперь уже не осталось для них названий — но, по крайней мере, Чужому больше не было скучно. Теперь Оно могло видеть миллионы и миллиарды новых вариантов прошлого и будущего.

— А почему вы все время говорите «оно» вместо «он»?

Самуэль пожимает плечами.

— Я всегда считал, что Чужому все равно, как Его называют, но у людей очень забавные представления о мужчинах и женщинах и о том, что они могут делать. Не во всех старых историях Чужой носил мужскую одежду, но слушателям зачастую не нравятся такие рассказы. Поэтому теперь мы уже привыкли, что во всех историях он только мужчина, и никогда — женщина.

— Ясно, — тянет Эмили, и Корво с ужасом понимает, что в ближайшие месяцы он, будучи мужчиной, который привык не анализировать проблемы, а разбираться с ними при помощи клинка, с огромным трудом будет находить ответы на вопросы своей слишком любопытной юной подопечной. Он вспоминает тихий шепот у себя в голове ( _она мечтает о свободе и о китобойных судах, летящих по волнам за морскими чудовищами, но, увы, она женщина_ ) и делает мысленную пометку поговорить с Каллистой как можно скорее.

Еще Корво замечает, что капитан Карноу слегка хмурится, глядя в кружку, но, к счастью, продолжает молчать.

. . .

**Они называют себя ведьмами**. Интересный выбор имени с интересным происхождением. Однако значение имеет не само слово вместе с навешанными на него ярлыками, а лишь то, будет ли поименованное им существо соответствовать подразумевающимся под этим словом возможностям.

На этот раз Чужой не сомневается в положительном ответе. Перекрученный клубок, в который сплелись все возможные варианты их будущего, напоминает кошмар ткачихи; его собственная улыбка слишком похожа на оскал.

. . .

— Так получилось, что у второго поколения существ были хвосты, как у змей, и зубы, как у великих акул, и плавники, как у рыб, что огромнее самого большого корабля — совсем как у китов. И, как прежде киты создали это второе поколение, существа сотворили третье поколение, а потом снова, и снова, и так пока плавники не превратились в руки и ноги, а хвосты не исчезли совсем. Но эти последние творения были уже настолько далеки от Бездны, что в них тлела лишь крошечная искра ее света, и поэтому они могли знать лишь свое прошлое и настоящее. Это и были первые люди. Именно из-за наших маленьких искорок даже теперь, когда в Академии изобретают самые разные новомодные технологии, мы живем не так долго, как киты. А еще, оттого что люди потеряли плавники и хвосты, им пришлось поселиться на островах из костей Чужого — недалеко от океанов, но все-таки уже не в них.

— Но потом людьми завладела гордыня — да с нами и сейчас такое частенько случается. Не прошло и века, как вспыхнула война. Она началась с оружия, которое люди научились делать, и с первого кита, погибшего от их рук. Честно сказать, я не знаю, было ли это из-за голода или из-за зависти. Но что бы ни послужило причиной — первый кит был убит, и океан запылал от его крови, как сейчас город вспыхивает от сигнала тревоги.

— Киты отправились к Чужому и потребовали у Него справедливости. Но Чужое безмолвствовало.

— Потом был убит еще один кит, и тогда огромные монстры, что жили в самых темных глубинах океанов, поднялись на поверхность во всем ужасающем величии своих исполинских клыков и плавников. Во время той войны звезды падали с небес, а океаны полнились окровавленными телами и несбывшимися надеждами.

— Как во время чумы? — тихо спрашивает Эмили, и Самуэль кивает.

— Ага, думаю, именно так. Как во время чумы.

. . .

**Чужой, оставаясь незримым, сидит на старом шатком стуле** , когда Соколов опускает обезображенное обнаженное тело молоденькой девушки перед тщательно и аккуратно собранным святилищем — прямо в центр сложной паутины символов, нарисованных мелом на влажном каменном полу. Кровью, смешанной с другими телесными жидкостями, на изувеченном теле нарисованы таинственные знаки — одной линией от самого лба вниз до пупка, где линия раздваивается и идет дальше по обеим ногам до кончиков больших пальцев. Некоторые буквы почти нельзя разобрать — просто потому что кое-где на трупе не осталось даже плоти.

— Тест тридцать третий, — бормочет Соколов себе под нос, делая короткую запись в своем потрепанном дневнике. — Тело было наполовину объедено миногами с целью установления более сильной симпатической связи с сущностями, имеющими в своей основе водную стихию. 

Закончив, он отбрасывает дневник в сторону и снова поворачивается к телу. Слова полузабытого людьми языка слетают с его губ, и даже с довольно сносным произношением — что-то запутанное, но требовательное. Чужой лениво опирается подбородком на руку, слушая, как голос Соколова постепенно становится все громче и отражается эхом от стен полузатопленного подвала.

Одновременно с последним слогом Соколов чиркает спичкой и поджигает ворвань в маленькой чашечке рядом с телом. На мгновение она ярко вспыхивает, как падающая звезда, но вскоре пламя опадает, становится ровным, и в его свете Соколов берет в руку старый-престарый нож, который он снял с трупа мужчины в Пандуссии. Он поднимает нож высоко над головой, а затем с противным чавкающим звуком погружает лезвие глубоко в плоть трупа. Соколов тяжело дышит, с влажным хрустом перепиливая хрящи ребер — совершенно очевидно, что он не привык совершать человеческие жертвоприношения. Это даже забавно, если учесть, сколько людей уже умерло (и _еще_ умрет) из-за его одержимости.

Чужой плавно ведет пальцами по корпусу военного корабля, направляющегося к Морли, и наблюдает за своими почитателями в Карнаке, вырезающими на костях его имя, и лениво покачивается на волнах, вслушиваясь в неземные напевы китов, когда Соколов, наконец, поднимает и отбрасывает в сторону переднюю стенку грудной клетки трупа, и раздвигает ребра в стороны, обнажая сердце и легкие. Кровь уже загустела, она почти черная, но еще теплая. Соколов грубо смыкает пальцы вокруг сердца, вытягивает его наружу, с усилием обрывая удерживающие его артерии и вены, и укладывает на святилище. Совершенно дилетантская работа, но это лишь первый раз, когда он пытается провернуть подобный трюк. 

Снова слова полумертвого языка, снова рисунки с помощью чернил из разнообразных телесных жидкостей. Это просьба и приказ одновременно — как будто Соколов слышал от кого-то, что люди должны демонстрировать своим богам лишь смирение, но на самом деле не умеет правильно изображать это чувство. Наконец нож вонзается в сердце с такой силой, что кончик его проходит насквозь и глубоко впивается в доски святилища. На долгую напряженную минуту Соколов задерживает дыхание.

Чужой вздыхает и заворачивается в Бездну, как в покрывало. Он уже и так знает, что Соколов будет шипеть от ярости и разочарования, а затем опять отправится отчаянно прочесывать Затопленный квартал в поисках нового вдохновения и в ожидании того дня, когда он вернет свое высокое положение при дворе и получит возможность вновь отправиться в Пандуссию, набив карманы золотом аристократов. Он выкупит необходимую ему информацию у местных жителей, а самых упрямых — тех, кто откажется сообщать ему нужные сведения — он убьет как неразумных дикарей, которыми их и считает Аббатство. А потом в своем неистощимом любопытстве он примется осквернять древние святилища и храмы.

Стремление к чему-то новому присуще каждому человеку, и поэтому, хотя Соколов и обладает многими незаурядными талантами, в конечном счете он не уникальнее того древнего человека, что когда-то давно придумал, как можно убивать китов заостренной палкой.

. . .

— Киты были сильны, и в каждом из них было больше Бездны, чем в целой тысяче людей. Но людей все равно было больше, и они считали, что им на самом деле нечего терять, — Самуэль бросает короткий взгляд за окно, где сгущаются сумерки. — Знаете, уж такие люди умеют быть отчаянными.

. . .

**Сидя на рассвете на прибрежных скалах самого большого острова** и лениво опираясь на мыс, на триста футов выступающий над беснующимися морскими волнами, Чужой наблюдает за людьми, которые там внизу тащат по каменистому берегу к воде только что построенный дромон.

Длина корабля чуть больше ста футов. Широкий и высокий — он словно выставляет напоказ свою мощь. Люди тащат его по целой веренице бревен, проложенных на берегу дорожкой в направлении моря, поэтому корабль одинаково легко скользит как по песку, так и по восьмидесяти одному телу еще живых рабов, привязанных к этим самым бревнам. Даже с высоты своих скал Чужой может различить крики смертного ужаса, жуткие проклятья и обращенные к богам мольбы, остающиеся безответными. В некоторых из этих призывов звучит и его имя.

Мужчины и женщины, которые тянут сейчас корабль и которые привязали рабов к бревнам, поют песню. Она позволяет всем двигаться в едином ритме, а еще — заглушает крики рабов и хруст их костей под килем корабля. Костяные амулеты покачиваются у этих людей на шеях. Они просят богов даровать им хорошую погоду и крепкое здоровье в дальних плаваниях, а кровь пропитывает их грубые одежды и древесину, окрашивая днище корабля в темно-багровый цвет. В некоторых из этих молитв звучит и его имя.

Это и есть человеческая природа, думает Чужой, не осуждая ни ту, ни другую сторону. Он слушает, как костяные амулеты тихо гудят, беспрестанно крохотными каплями вытягивая у него силу. Он обрывает эту связь, просто потому что может. 

Он знает, что из всех рабов выживут лишь шестеро, и уже завтра эти шестеро пожалеют, что не погибли сегодня — думая, что боги не приняли их жертв, хозяева столкнут их с вершины скалы и будут смотреть, как их тела разбиваются о камни далеко внизу. А еще через девять дней новый корабль, отправившийся в плавание к континенту, закончит свое недолгое существование, разбившись о скалы и став своего рода воплощением торжества справедливости. Но это может случиться, только если люди на корабле не начнут пьянствовать и не съедят больше припасов, чем могут себе позволить. В этом случае все они погибнут при первой попытке загарпунить встретившегося им на пути кита, который придет в ярость от боли и обрушит на корабль свой огромный хвост.

Одна из тех шести, кого завтра столкнут навстречу смерти, привязана к бревнам в числе последних рабов, совсем недалеко от воды, и сейчас она наблюдает за неумолимым приближением корабля. Она не сыплет проклятиями, не шепчет просьб и даже не кричит в безумии — просто наблюдает за своими пленителями, не издавая ни звука, и щурит глаза, как хищник, сидящий в засаде. Чужой видит ее ненависть так же ясно, как искру света Бездны, что сияет в ней чуть ярче, чем в большинстве людей. 

Она оказалась в рабстве, когда ей было восемь — ее украли с родного крошечного островка на юге и продали как редкий товар из-за яркого цвета глаз. Ее жизнь не была бы легкой, даже если бы в ней не было рабства — она умерла бы еще семь лет назад. Но Чужой видит, как яростно она всегда боролась за каждую жалкую крупицу доступной ей независимости, и понимает, что короткую жизнь на свободе она предпочла бы долгой жизни в рабстве. Если бы такому человеку, как она, досталась его метка, это закончилось бы...

Абсолютно предсказуемо. Впрочем, смерть людей на корабле из-за их собственной глупости — это не менее предсказуемый конец.

Эту ночь шестеро рабов, что пережили сегодняшний день, не оказавшись среди оставшихся на песке семидесяти пяти трупов, проводят в деревянной клетке. Она стоит достаточно близко, чтобы за ними можно было приглядывать, но одновременно и достаточно далеко от общих костров — прохладный ветерок с океана вызывает дрожь и заставляет рабов прижиматься друг к другу поближе. Только одна из них отказывается свернуться клубочком в попытке отгородиться от мира. Вместо этого она стоит у решетки и так долго следит за силуэтами своих хозяев у костров немигающим взглядом, что на ее ресницах повисают полузамерзшие слезы. 

Она может умереть завтра — переломав все кости и расплескав по острым камням свои внутренности; или через месяц — будучи лидером партизанской банды сбежавших рабов, которые на короткое время смогут погрузить в хаос все прибрежные воды в округе; или через два года — когда после смерти первенца потеряет осторожность и закончит свою жизнь, насадившись на вражеский меч посреди залитой кровью палубы своего грозного корабля.

Женщина отшатывается назад, когда неожиданно замечает по другую сторону решетки его силуэт, подсвеченный пламенем костров. 

— Здравствуй, Джулиана,— говорит Чужой на ее родном языке и протягивает к ней руку. Время тянется, будто бесконечная лента, но, наконец, она протягивает руки ему навстречу, и кандалы скользят вниз по ее окровавленным запястьям. Она шепчет:

— Пожалуйста.

Она умирает через месяц, пав жертвой незамеченных вовремя амбиций своего заместителя. Вот только она зажигает пламя — один из его даров, ставший ее любимым — и забирает чужие жизни вместе со своей, не различая, кто из членов команды остался ей верен, а кто — поднял мятеж. Их тела погружаются в глубины океана. Выброшенные на берег опаленные доски и несколько костей люди по чистой случайности используют для создания странных небольших святилищ, которые год от года встречаются все чаще.

На этом, собственно, и все.

. . .

Когда Самуэль начинал, солнце еще не зашло, но за время рассказа наступила ночь, и паб теперь заливает желтый свет фонарей. Он словно смягчает тени, так что складывается впечатление, будто они оказались в картине Соколова — в окружении сине-черного пейзажа, который казался бы холодным и пустым, если бы не теплый свет из окна отдаленного здания.

— До того, как смотрители начали охотиться на ведьм, на Гристоле рассказывали, что та война длилась девять дней и ночей. На Серконосе говорили уже про семь дней и ночей, а на Морли утверждали, что между людьми и китами было семь битв и неважно, сколько они длились. Тивийцы же всегда любили свои числа и символы, поэтому они рассказывали, что две расы сражались в трех мирах — в океане, на земле и в небе — и что их битвы шли во всех четырех сторонах света.

— Однако сколько бы ни длилась война и где бы ни происходила, конец у этих рассказов всегда был один. Чужое поняло, что киты и люди полностью уничтожат друг друга, а значит, время вернется к своему скучному предрешенному состоянию — лишь одно прошлое и одно будущее. Поэтому Оно подняло свою голову и широко открыло рот — так широко, что Его пасть растянулась над всем миром, закрывая свет звезд и образуя небесный свод.

— И киты, и люди пришли в дикий ужас, и все вместе начали молить Его о пощаде. Они предложили Чужому сделку: китам достанутся океаны, а людям — суша, которая стала значительно больше из-за бесчисленных трупов: их было так много, что часть их оказалась над водой. Что-то вроде этого случилось в Затопленном квартале. 

Сдерживая непроизвольную дрожь, Корво вспоминает, как карабкался по осклизлым телам, плыл в воде, загустевшей от трупного разложения, и слушал, как еще живые люди плачут и проклинают весь мир. Только чудом он не присоединился к компании этих чумных полутрупов. Он подозревает, что это как-то связано с меткой у него на руке — все такой же темной и четкой, какой она была в то утро, когда он впервые проснулся с ней.

. . .

**Его называли непотопляемым.** Самый большой из построенных людьми кораблей — на него ушло больше древесины, металла и канатов, чем ушло бы на сотню мелких корабликов. Его назвали в честь самой древней горы в округе — горы, что стойко и с непоколебимым достоинством выдерживала напор времени.

Целых два плавания он оставался совершенно неповрежденным. 

— Третий раз всегда самый удачный, — смеялся капитан. 

— Даже сам Чужой не сможет его потопить, — к сожалению, рулевой успел сказать это до того, как напарники заткнули ему рот.

Еще несколько лет после крушения обломки непотопляемого корабля выносит на берег, и люди, что живут неподалеку от океана, используют отполированные водой куски дерева и ржавые гвозди в своих святилищах.

— Мы используем их, чтобы проколоть пузырь, наполненный горячим воздухом высокомерия, — говорят они и специально царапают себе пальцы ржавыми гвоздями, размазывая по ним кровь. Конечно же, некоторые из этих последователей чуть позже погибают в мучительных судорогах, но, по крайней мере, они были хорошими людьми. Если можно так о них говорить.

. . .

— С тех пор Чужое каждый день раскрывает свою пасть и закрывает от нас ночное небо — как напоминание о том, что когда-нибудь Оно заглотнет весь мир обратно в Бездну. Иногда по утрам восходящее солнце бывает кроваво-красным, и в такие дни моряки знают, что им лучше оставить корабли в покое, а вместо этого остаться в барах. Еще моряки никогда не учатся плавать, ведь если кто-то падает за борт и тонет — это вира за жизни убитых людьми китов. Раньше нос нового корабля было принято окроплять человеческой кровью, чтобы он мог свободно плавать по морю, но теперь для этого мы используем старое доброе тивианское вино. А русалки — это проклятые потомки людей и китов, и если вам когда-нибудь встретится одна из них — как можно быстрее оставьте ее за кормой, иначе она заманит вас обратно в Бездну. 

— А как у людей и китов появлялись дети?

Самуэль незамедлительно поворачивается к Каллисте, которая изумленно распахивает глаза и становится похожей на застигнутого врасплох оленя. Она откашливается, и ее дядя давится смешком:

— Ну, думаю, с помощью магии.

Эмили обдумывает это и, кажется, соглашается с таким объяснением. Все взрослые за столом тихо, но облегченно вздыхают.

. . .

**Одной необычайно холодной для Серконоса зимой** беременная женщина в одежде служанки видит во сне юношу с глазами черными, как самые глубокие уголки океана. Он показывает ей странные и страшные видения о человеке со шрамом, пересекающем лицо с одной стороны. В одних реальностях он скользит по жизни как тень, никем не замеченный и не ощутимый, в других — с ужасающей холодной яростью убивает всех без разбора. В одной из показанных ей вероятностей человек со шрамом, будучи равнодушным, но не злым, станет избегать убийств, когда только это возможно, в другой — окажется мстительным ангелом с залитым кровью клинком и озлобленной душой.

Женщина просыпается от ощущения влаги между ног и следующие тридцать шесть часов проводит в родах. Когда, наконец, ее сын рождается, рядом с ней только повитуха и подруга-служанка. В ее памяти остались лишь клочки и осколки того тревожного сна, и она дает ребенку имя в честь больших птиц, которых часто можно встретить на кладбищах, где они смотрят на мир своими темными влажными глазами (но чернота их глаз все же не может сравниться с океаном).

Мальчик растет в богатом доме как бастард лорда; он как будто застрял где-то между миром аристократов с их привилегиями и миром простых слуг. У него хорошая одежда, и его учат математике и письму, но когда в доме вечерами собираются гости, ему остается лишь стоять в тени на втором этаже и подглядывать за ними в щель между колоннами. Ему частенько достаются наказания, предназначенные его сводным братьям, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не взрослеет — теперь он может вырвать хлыст из рук учителей и надзирателей и обернуть его против них самих. 

Большую часть времени лорд и его семья притворяются, что его не существует, а все слуги, кроме его матери, кажется, просто не знают, как себя с ним вести. 

Ему восемь, когда он впервые забредает в казармы и почти лишается головы, попав под случайный удар мечом от тренирующихся стражников.

— Ты чего тут забыл, пацан? — орет один из них, а другой, пытаясь его пнуть, огрызается:

— Проваливай, давай, отсюда!

— Погодь, это ж лордов ублюдок, — говорит третий.

— Вот пусть и возвращается в дом, к своей золотой туалетной бумаге...

— «Золотой туалетной бумаге» — это ты загнул, придурок, как такое вообще может быть...

— Уходи, пацан, — рычит первый стражник, но мальчик, даже не вздрогнув, остается стоять на пороге. В его глазах пляшут блики света, отражающиеся от полированной стали клинков.

— Научите меня.

За эту неделю это первый раз, когда он заговаривает с кем-то кроме матери. Стражник лишь смеется.

— Не будь идиотом, ублюдок, лучше вали отсюда, пока мы не надрали твою изнеженную задницу.

— Научите меня, — снова говорит мальчик, уже понимающий достаточно, чтобы знать, что видят сейчас перед собой стражники: невысокого мальчишку с хилыми руками и нежными ладонями, не знавшими тяжелой работы, с большими глазищами в пол-лица и смуглой, но бледной кожей — он слишком редко покидает особняк, ведь это расценивается как попытка сбежать из-под контроля. Вот только стражники _не видят_ ни тонких шрамов у него на спине и боках, ни растрепанных служанок, что возвращаются в свои комнаты лишь после заката и бормочут, что не могут позволить себе потерять работу, ни ранних морщин на лице его матери, которая очень быстро поняла, что ей следует как можно реже попадаться на глаза жене лорда.

Той ночью, когда он ложится спать, у него в ушах звенят насмешки стражников, которые на самом деле просто бояться причинить вред ребенку аристократа, пусть даже и незаконнорожденному. То же самое случается и следующей ночью, а потом снова и снова, пока однажды стражники не начинают смелеть, и он не получает синяк на боку от удара мечом плашмя. В ребрах пульсирует боль, но он прикусывает губу, сдерживает испуганный вскрик и отказывается отводить взгляд от лица капитана. Стражник опускает меч, и выражение его лица плавно меняется с презрительно-насмешливого на задумчивое.

— Дайте этому ублюдку меч, — рявкает он внезапно. — Толькой тупой, а то смотрите у меня, придурки, мне не нужно, чтоб вы лишились ноги или руки из-за глупости пацана.

Когда Корво впервые в жизни сжимает в своих маленьких ладонях рукоять меча, ему кажется, что он, наконец, нашел ту часть себя, о которой и сам не подозревал. Никто не видит, как в этот самый миг стоявший в углу казармы юноша с черными глазами исчезает, оставив за собой лишь дым.

. . .

— Со времен того договора, — говорит Самуэль, — люди и киты научились поддерживать мир в равновесии, чтобы Чужому не вздумалось когда-нибудь захлопнуть челюсти. Раньше было принято, чтобы с каждого убитого кита люди обязательно использовали все, что только можно. А некоторые даже выяснили, что если вырезать на китовых костях определенный узор, то можно как бы позаимствовать у Чужого крохотную часть Его силы. Тогда мы понимали, что у всех есть свое место в мире.

Корво слегка вздрагивает, а затем делает вид, что не слышал, как при этом застучали амулеты у него на груди.

— Но я не просто так сказал «понимали». Некоторые люди говорят, что это не может быть простым совпадением: мол, чума, о которой мы раньше слышали только в бабкиных сказках, неспроста пришла на наши берега вскоре после того, как Аббатство Обывателей и натурфилософы начали вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей. Я не говорю, что вмешиваться — это всегда плохо, но только если ты понимаешь, чем это может закончиться для тебя и твоих любимых. «Аббатство Обывателей». Очень ловкая пропаганда прямо в самом названии, верно? — его тон почти не меняется, но что-то подсказывает Корво, что за этими словами таится нечто очень личное. — Оно как будто говорит даже самому жалкому человеку, что он часть чего-то большего. Даже если руководят этим «чем-то» люди, которые издеваются над шлюхами в... эм, прошу прощения, ваше величество, — неуклюже договаривает Самуэль.

— Все в порядке, — вежливо отвечает ему Эмили. — Шлюхи в Золотой Кошке хорошо со мной обращались, даже когда мадам Пруденция, эта старая ведьма, ругалась на них за это. Однажды я издам закон, по которому люди будут обязаны хорошо обращаться уже с ними. 

Кажется, сама она даже не понимает, насколько _удивительны_ ее слова. В ней проявляется какое-то совершенно бессознательное благородство, и Корво искренне молится (не Чужому, нет, только не ему — вот только больше ведь некому), чтобы это ее качество не пало незримой жертвой политики и цинизма. Ей все еще снятся кошмары об убийстве ее матери, о предполагаемой казни Корво, о предательстве лоялистов, о гибели Лидии и Уоллеса... но, боги ( _Чужой_ ), после всего пережитого она стала сильнее, чем когда-либо был сам Корво. 

«Джессамина, если бы ты только могла сейчас увидеть свою дочь».

 _— Она просто поразительна, правда?_ — чей-то вкрадчивый шепот раздается совсем рядом с ухом Корво, и только годы тренировок позволяют ему усидеть на месте, а не вскочить, разворачиваясь лицом к опасности и обнажая меч. _— Императрица, которая дружит со шлюхами._

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — едва слышно спрашивает Корво. Он и раньше сидел слегка в стороне, наполовину спрятавшись в тень, и теперь он машинально отодвигается еще дальше, чтобы никто, случайно обернувшись, не смог заметить, что он разговаривает с пустотой.

_— Я знаю все истории. Знаю все начала и все концы. Но то, как их рассказывают, всегда меняется. И Самуэль знает намного больше, чем сам считает._

Метка у Корво на руке внезапно холодеет, как будто кто-то провел поверх нее кистью, смоченной в морской воде. Голос Чужого раздается откуда-то из-за его левого плеча, но Корво знает, что не встретит ничего, кроме пустоты, если откинется назад на стуле. 

— С ним ты тоже разговариваешь? Так же, как с Пьеро?

_— Мне нет нужды говорить с ним, ведь он и без того знает течения моей крови и берега моих костей почти так же хорошо, как я сам._

Корво представляет себе, что земля у него под ногами на самом деле была когда-то телами мертвых китов и людей, а голубое небо — это открытая пасть, что каждый день заслоняет звезды, и его пробирает дрожь.

_— Я неплохо знаю и твою историю, мой дорогой Корво. Я знаю все о тех временах, когда ты был ребенком. Знаю, как ты всегда ждал, пока не останешься в одиночестве, чтобы оплакать всю несправедливость, которую ты замечал вокруг. И что слезы закончились, когда ты впервые взял в руки меч. Я знаю, что с тех пор ты плакал лишь однажды — не тогда, когда твой собственный отец отдал тебя императору в качестве политического заложника, и ты прекрасно понимал, что он просто хотел от тебя избавиться, но тогда, когда была убита твоя императрица. Это была твоя первая ночь в той холодной и влажной тюремной камере, и где-то глубоко внутри, как будто в самых своих сломанных костях, ты знал, что дальше будет только хуже и что, в конце концов, здесь ты и умрешь. Я знаю, что как персонаж своей истории, ты можешь существовать лишь тогда, когда отражаешь чей-то еще свет._

Корво не отвечает.

_— Если бы я только захотел, я мог бы дать тебе столько моего собственного света, что ты стал бы слеп к любому другому._

— Но ты не захочешь, — выдавливает из себя Корво, когда ему удается вновь разжать челюсти.

_— Нет?_

— Нет, ведь если бы ты так поступил, то я потерял бы все то, что делает меня интересным.

Тишина, за которой следует тихий смех.

_— Я и правда надеюсь, что ты никогда не изменишься, Корво._

Корво готов поспорить, что Чужому нечасто доводилось произносить эти слова.

. . .

**Когда она впервые привлекает к себе его внимание, она делает это ненамеренно.** За тысячи лет бесчисленные толпы людей кричали, плакали, просили и взывали к нему, но эта юная, незамужняя еще девушка — она вряд ли станет чем-то большим, чем простой учительницей для оборванных детишек в бедных районах — ищет не силы или мести, а чего-то значительно большего.

— Где и когда появился наш вид? — спрашивает она. — Из чего сделаны звезды? Какая форма у нашего мира? Правда ли, что киты на самом деле разумны? И почему хорошие люди умирают в сточных канавах, а у плохих людей вдоволь силы и денег?

Эта девушка проводит свои уроки в полуразрушенном подвале заброшенного жилого дома. Там она едва ли не силой собирает группу неряшливо одетых и грязных детей и учит их математике и письму. Почти все они — запуганные, недоедающие и избиваемые — не могут даже надеяться на лучшее будущее: их ждет лишь работа в доках, на фабриках или даже на улицах. Но девушка полна решимости научить их хотя бы основам, чтобы в будущем они могли понять, когда их пытаются обсчитать с зарплатой, и прочитать письма, в которых более могущественные люди клевещут на них. В нынешние времена самые страшные битвы ведутся при помощи чернил.

Ее действия не вызовут сколь-нибудь заметных перемен в картине мира, но ее упрямый идеализм, смешанный с цинизмом, задевает какую-то из нитей неизмеримо огромной паутины Чужого. У нее тонкие волосы, которые завязаны в узел выцветшей лентой; ее одежда поношенная, но чистая; и хотя ее мертворожденного ребенка похоронили уже шесть месяцев назад, углубившиеся морщины вокруг ее рта и постоянно испытываемая ею слабость все еще напоминают о нем. Отец ребенка бросил ее после этого — он посчитал, что ему не нужна женщина, неспособная выносить ему сына. Теперь ее семья — сироты и бродяжки, которых никто не ждет дома. Они собираются в подвале и смотрят на нее с отчаянной надеждой, которая одновременно разбивает ей сердце и укрепляет ее решимость.

Когда он впервые приходит к ней ночью, он рассказывает ей, что один из ее учеников погибнет в море, другой — от рук бандитов с Боттл Стрит, еще один — от рук стражников, а четвертый — от ножа человека, который посчитает, что заплатил за секс больше, чем тот заслуживал. Это и будет цена за их знания, говорит Чужой, и она начинает плакать, но затем стискивает зубы и заставляет себя гордо распрямить спину вопреки обрушившейся тяжести.

На вторую ночь он показывает ей падающую звезду — эта душа потеряла надежду и перестала петь вместе с сородичами.

На третью ночь из забытых желаний и ржавых гвоздей с затонувших кораблей Чужой создает для нее копию ее собственного сердца. Дрожащими руками она принимает этот подарок, и Чужой награждает ее улыбкой.

На четвертую ночь он показывает, как целая цивилизация проиграла битву с морем и временем, и теперь лишь ее обломки похоронены под вымощенными камнем улицами Дануолла. Возможно, именно поэтому, когда один из ее младших учеников приносит ей странную поделку из трех украшенных резьбой обломков кости — он нашел ее недалеко от порта — она не выбрасывает ее, а с благоговением принимает в подарок. Это станет первым шагом на ее пути к гибели.

— Я расскажу вам о юноше с глазами черными, как океан в безлунную ночь, — так она говорит детям. — Черными, как глаза китов, которых подвешивают на стойках возле китобоен. Он может показать вам чудеса, а может и рассказать о том, чего вы никогда не хотели знать — но все это будет правдой.

Ведь правда — самое ценное и самое опасное, что только есть в мире. Люди гибли, чтобы скрыть правду, и люди кончали жизнь самоубийством, когда узнавали ее.

Однажды один из ее старших учеников вырезает крошечного кита из кусочка дерева, что он стащил в столярном магазине отца. Она об этом и не узнает, но зато Чужой теперь слышит все, что молодой человек шепчет своей фигурке, укрывшись ночью тонким одеялом: 

— Сегодня я видел трусики Мисси, когда заглянул в переулок — они были там с Томасом, и она обхватила его ногами за талию. Я слышал, как папа говорил маме, что смотрители заходили в наш магазин и конфисковали какие-то штуки, и теперь мама постоянно боится. Я хочу стать моряком, но все ведь знают, что каждый должен идти по стопам своих родителей, да и папа начал поговаривать, что мне стоит больше времени проводить в магазине.

Тысячи маленьких откровений о чужой жизни, слова которых впитываются в крошечного деревянного кита. Когда через десять месяцев молодой человек умрет, этот кит будет самой интересной вещью, что после него останется.

Учительница также не знает, что в одном из возможных будущих другая ее ученица заняла бы причитающееся ей место в Ордене Оракулов. Но она начинает об этом догадываться, когда прямо посреди улицы у одной из ее маленьких девочек закатываются глаза, и та падает навзничь, содрогаясь от судорог. Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как Чужой впервые явился перед учительницей, и поэтому теперь, сквозь пену, наполняющую ее рот, девочка кричит что-то о глазах Бездны и голубом небе, что проглотит мир.

Когда приходят смотрители — маски скрывают выражения лиц, гончие рычат и рвутся с поводков — учительница крепко сжимает в руках копию своего сердца и не сопротивляется. Она не хочет напугать детей.

. . .

— Если люди такие ужасные, то почему Чужой все равно дает им силы? — Эмили обращает внимание на это несоответствие, да и сам Корво тоже давно хочет узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Не уверен, что хоть кто-нибудь из смертных способен понять, какие мысли бродят в голове Чужого, ваше величество, — отвечает Самуэль.

— Не так давно я слышал, как об этом разговаривали смотрители, — дополняет Карноу, как будто слегка стесняясь. — Они считают, он делает это затем, чтобы искушать людей. И еще, чтобы они отдавали ему свои души или открывали их для сил зла, что хотят уничтожить человечество.

— А мне кажется, правильнее будет предположить, что он просто хочет увидеть, как происходит что-нибудь интересное. В смысле, Самуэль же говорил, что в начале времен ему было скучно, верно? Думаю, вместо людей он мог бы давать метку и китам, но они просто не живут в городах и не делают всего того, что умеем делать мы.

 _— Простая логика твоей императрицы делает ее умнее смотрителей со всеми их исследованиями и коллективной паранойей,_ — говорит Чужой, не отрицая, но и не подтверждая сказанного, и его прохладный шепот вливается Корво в сердце, заставляя его заледенеть. Если Чужой начнет приходить к Эмили...

_— Тише, мой дорогой. Тебе не нужно этого бояться._

Эмили расспрашивает Самуэля о костяных амулетах. Ее завораживают те, что собрал Корво, и ей нравится копаться в них, пока он встревоженно наблюдает за ней. Эмили любит вслух размышлять о том, как их вырезали, и о том, что могут означать те или иные узоры, и за какую именно часть силы амулета отвечает каждый из них. Корво искренне удивится, если однажды она не объявит, что Академия должна допустить к обучению женщин на равных правах с мужчинами.

 _— Они тоже несут мою метку,_ — шепчет Чужой, и на этот раз Корво готов поклясться, что ощущает его дыхание на коже. _— Так же, как и ты._

Это не похоже на правду: узоры на амулетах всегда немного разные, и ни один из них не похож на метку на его руке. Но Чужой понимающе добавляет:

 _— Все узоры — это мое имя, но у меня их много,_ — по тыльной стороне кисти Корво скользит призрачное прикосновение чужих пальцев. _— И лишь тех, кого я выбрал сам, я отмечаю именем, что ближе всего к истине._

— И Самуэль — не один из них?

_— А ты хотел бы, чтобы он им стал?_

— Нет, — немедленно отвечает Корво громче, чем собирался, судя по тому, что Карноу и Сесилия бросают на него странные взгляды.

_— Неужели быть избранным мной так ужасно?_

Да, но в то же время и нет, совсем не ужасно — это-то и хуже всего. Так что Корво просто молчит. Ему кажется, что он чувствует улыбку Чужого.

_— Его можно назвать... своего рода посредником. Нитью, что соединяет два узла, но не самим узлом. Может, у него и нет моей метки, Корво, но это не значит, что он не принадлежит мне. И я очень хочу узнать, какое будущее выберет каждый из вас._


End file.
